


A Light in My Dark

by SpudzmomTastesOfChicken (Spudzmom)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudzmom/pseuds/SpudzmomTastesOfChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness was my friend, my comfort, my constant companion until he came back into my life for good, lighting my path and my soul. He is the light in my dark. Xtreme OOC Bella/Jasper Vampire fic. Mature themes/language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyone that has read "A Soul Darkened" will recognize the first couple of paragraphs of this story, BUT IT'S NOT THE SAME STORY. This is the Jasper version that I said I would do. I don't own any of it. S. Meyer does.

Bella

I felt something shifting within at a soul deep level. It started with the suspicion that he was planning on ending things with me. The fear of that eventuality had always been with me since the beginning of our odd relationship, and now I felt that it was inevitable. I just knew. There was now no longer any doubt that he would, or hope that he wouldn't. I knew. And so, when he asked me to go for that walk in the woods, I was prepared for him. I knew what I wanted, if I couldn't have what I ultimately wanted. And I was prepared to get it or die. I really didn't care which.

"We're leaving Bella." I gave myself a mental nod, it's as I figured. But just for clarification..."Okay, I haven't graduated yet, but I'm eighteen now. Charlie can't stop me. I'll just get my things together and tell him I'm leaving with you."

"No Bella, I meant just my family and myself. Our world isn't meant for you." I scoffed. "It would be if you'd change me." He was shaking his head before the words were out of my mouth. "No, I refuse to do that to you. I won't be responsible for destroying your soul."

I felt my resolve slip into place as my eyes deadened and a somewhat evil chuckle escaped my mouth. I nodded. "Okay Edward. That's the way you see things. I realize now that I'm not going to be able to change how you feel about it. But this is not the end of our discussion. The fact is that our relationship brought me into your world and your leaving doesn't change that fact. There are certain repercussions that I must now deal with for the rest of my life. I have to be able to do that and it's going to require some reparations on your part."

He furrowed his brow. "Reparations?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yes Edward. It's going to take more than I make at a sporting goods store to make myself as safe as I can be since I'll have to be looking over my shoulder from now on. After all, I know the secret of the vampire world, and there are others that know I do; not all of them friendly. So, I'm going to need a decent car, and I figure 20 million would keep me relatively safe and comfortable, not to mention quiet." I felt an evil smirk stretch across my face.

His mouth was now hanging slightly open and his eyes were narrowed.

"So as I see the situation, you have three options. You can refuse my request and leave. I then go to the Volturi and tell them my story." I shrugged. "Yes, they may kill me but I would take down your whole family with me, including the Denali's who also know about me. You can kill me right now and leave with your family. If you choose that option, I sure hope karma catches up with you." I chuckled. "Or you can meet my requests, you all get to go on your merry way and I get to comfortably try to keep myself safe and secure while keeping your secret. I figure that option is a win-win for all involved." I shrugged then straightened my back and met his eye. "I'm prepared for all eventualities. I'll give you a day to think it over. If I don't hear from you in twenty four hours, my travel plans will be enacted."

He shook his head incredulously. "I can't believe you're doing this Bella. Where is the girl I fell in love with?"

I smirked "Oh her? You killed her slowly Edward by granting your love and then pulling it away slowly, bit by bit over our time together, culminating in this final slap to my face. You may think it's okay to toy with people Edward, but it's not. I hope this teaches you that, if nothing else. Find yourself a nice vampire girl and settle down. Stay away from humans Edward. The idea of you all going to school with impressionable teens is just sick really. What do you all really get out of it? You can't tell me it's new and exciting after all these many years. Frankly I am surprised that you all haven't committed vampicide over the monotony of it.

I guess my ultimate point is that it's just damned unnatural. We are a different species now Edward and for you to dangle that as bait is sick especially when you had no intention whatsoever to comply with your laws by turning me."

He looked at me imploringly. "You were just so interesting to me Bella, and then I fell in love with you. I used to be human! I still have those human emotions! What did you expect me to do?"

I rolled my eyes. "How about exercising some self control and good judgement Edward? That's exactly why I mentioned the whole avoidance of high school thing to you. Remove the temptation Edward. It's ridiculous."

I placed my hands on my hips and faced him squarely again. "So yeah, times a' ticking here Edward. Decide and let me know. I'll be waiting."

I left him standing there in the woods slack jawed as I walked back to Charlie's house. Charlie wasn't due home for at least another hour, so I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich and grabbed some chips and a soda. Screw making dinner. All I've done since moving here was keep house and cook for him and he still has the nerve to treat me like a ten year old. No more damn it. Things were going to change around here starting now. He could fend for himself or get a wife. It's about damn time he moved on from Renee anyway.

I made it to my room and nudged open the door with my shoulder. When I turned to walk through, there, reclined on my bed, was a vampire. I raised a brow and crossed the room, setting my plate and drink on my desk.

"Comfortable Jasper? Come to finish the job or what?" I leaned against the edge of my desk and crossed my arms waiting.

He smirked and sat up. "To tell the absolute truth, I thought about it, but since I am still a member of the Cullen coven, I would be going against their vote." He rolled his eyes and then looked back at me with a smirk.

"So I guess I'm here to apologize and also to give you a personal congratulations for backing them into a corner of their own making. I heard you and Eddie in the woods and may I just say that was brilliant on your part, and I can't wait to see him hand over the check." He shot me an evil grin.

I stood. "Bullshit. No checks. It had better be a verified bank transfer. I didn't fall off the turnip truck yesterday." I sat in my office chair and took a bite of my sandwich while Jasper laughed in glee.

"Jesus Bella, I wish I had gotten to know you better before having to leave."

"Yeah well, Alice kinda had you on a short leash, and Edward wasn't any better with me. It's no surprise that we didn't get to know each other."

He nodded. "That's true."

I took a drink and tried hard not to burp, eyes watering. "God that's some fizzy shit. I think it went up my nose."

His eyes were a bit wide, lips pressed together. I could tell that he was trying valiantly not to laugh his ass off.

I waved a hand at him in a 'go ahead and get it over with' motion. "It's okay Jas, you can laugh. Hell I would. I bet I looked ridiculous."

He chuckled. "Yeah, just a bit. But I won't kick you when you're down." Then his eye's got really wide. "Oh shit Bella. I'm sorry. What a shitty thing to say….." He trailed off.

I laughed. "To someone that just got dumped Jas?" I scoffed and put up a hand. "Please, I have known deep inside that this day was coming for a while and yeah, it hurts in a way, but mostly it just pisses me off." I smirked. "Twenty mill would go a hell of a long way to cool my ire, if you know what I mean."

He looked at me seriously and shook his head. "Yeah okay Bella. Don't forget that I can feel what you're feeling, but I'll give you a pass and not bring it up again. But let me say this; you put on one hell of a convincing front Swan. It's almost good enough to fool me."

I looked away for a few beats. "Let me just say this Jas. I can't afford to feel. It would shut me down if I did, and so I'm shutting it down. It's a weakness that I cannot abide. It would only get in my way and I have shit to do, starting tomorrow." I nodded to myself and continued eating.

He watched me eat with something like fascination crossed with disgust. The slight curl of one plump lip gave him away. I looked at him over the top of my soda can.

"Would you like some Jas?"

His eyes snapped up to my face and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Bella. It just doesn't seem like it would be all that tasty."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, since I don't have the option of tapping my neighbors like a keg of beer, this will do in a pinch I guess. Besides, I thought you were used to everything tasting like shit. I heard the bambi diet tastes like ass." I rolled my eyes at the memory of the conversation Edward and I had about his diet. "Of course Assward would never use those terms to describe your diet so I ad-libbed."

He chuckled while raising a brow at me. "Assward?"

"I got dumped here Jas. Work with me. So, does it taste bad or what?"

He got a kind of scrunchy look on his face." Well, I haven't actually tasted ass before but I imagine the animal diet would come pretty damn close."

I gave him a level look. "Look, I know that I don't have all that much life experience here Jas, but why the fuck do that to yourself? It obviously doesn't do it for you in taste or satiation. So what the fuck? I know you have to deal with the emo thing" He laughed as his brows climbed into his hairline. ...….but eliminate the problem. You could have them dead before they ever knew something was happening. Snap their neck and then feed. Dead men tell no tales, and they don't FEEL shit either. And if ya feel bad feeding on Beaver Cleaver, then go for the assholes in this world. There are plenty to be had. Jesus Jas, you could get fat on the bastards of this world. We might have to put you on a diet after a while."

He was now laying on his side on my bed laughing his ass off. "Shit Bella, stop talking. I'm dying here."

"Impossible Jas, you're already dead. And don't start crying about the fact either or we'll have to see if your ass is impervious to my right foot."

He laughed more and wheezed out "Jesus, I can't breathe."

I just looked at him. "You don't have to." Then I grinned. Then I giggled. What the fuck? I NEVER fucking giggle, but here I was, giggling, then laughing. I tried shooting him a dirty look between laughs.

"Shut off the laughing gas Jas. This shit's not funny. I don't want to laugh." I said between my chuckles and guffaws. God this was torture. Nothing worse than laughing when you don't want to.

We eventually came down off our Jasper high and calmed down. I shot him a dirty look while holding my middle. "That sucked Jas." He grinned at me. "Don't you dare start that up again! Shit, my middle is going to be so sore tomorrow, it's not funny." He giggle/snorted at my poor choice of words, and the shit almost started again. I had to leave the room for a minute.

When I peeked in he was calmly sitting on my bed again, looking innocent and serene. Too innocent. I regarded him suspiciously as I made my way back to my chair. I decided to change the subject to be safe.

"So, you leaving tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm headed southeast back to my oldest friends place. His name is Peter Whitlock. He took my last name."

I smirked. "Wow Jas, I didn't know you swung that way."

He choked on air and I could have sworn his eyes were watering.

"What?! NO! Jesus Bella, he's like my brother."

I smirked. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

He gave me a flat look, and then rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck you anyway Bella. You know that this" and he gestured at his physique with one hand "is way too fine a specimen to waste on another guy. Ladies only, thank you."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs. "Maybe you'll just have to come back someday and prove it to me Jas. I just can't take your word for it ya know." I shook my head slowly. "No, no, that just won't do. I require empirical evidence good sir. Until then, you remain suspect." I raised a brow in challenge.

He grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I think I can handle that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to clarify that I don't advocate dropping out of school. It's very important to finish! Having three grown kids myself, I just had to address the issue. But it works with my story for getting Bella out of Forks now instead of later, so yeah. Also, I don't own any of this, nor do I make any money from it. S. Meyer owns it all. As always, I would love to hear from you via reviews, and thanks to all who take the time to do so!

We joked around with each other for a while longer until I got a look at the clock on my bedside table. I sighed.

"Well Jas, it's been fun getting to know you better, but Charlie is gonna be home in about fifteen minutes. You're gonna have to leave when he gets here."

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

He shot me a thoughtful look.

"Hey Bella, why don't we keep in touch? Exchange email and texts, maybe phone calls every now and then? I'd like to make sure that you're doing alright. There's still a hostile vampire out there, and I just don't think we've seen the last of her."

I nodded. "You're talking about Victoria aren't you?"

He sighed. "Yep. I tried to tell them to take care of her too just after we killed her mate, but I was out voted." He locked eyes with me. "I just don't think she's done yet Bella. I hate to sound all doom and gloom, but the last time I got a taste of her emotions, she wasn't messin' around. He was everything to her and I just don't feel right leaving you without contact with someone that can go against her ya know?"

I smiled at him. "That's really decent of you Jas, but what about the rest of the Cullens? Didn't they agree to cut all ties with me. I mean, Alice was supposed to be my best friend, but I haven't heard from her since you tried to eat me."

He looked sheepish and I sighed. "You gotta get over that guilt Jas. I know I smell good and I'm probably pretty damn tasty" He smirked. "…..so it's pretty understandable to me why you would try to sample the goods. At any rate, my question stands; what about the rest of you guys? Isn't Alice going with you? Won't she know if you keep contact with me?"

He looked down at his lap for a beat, then back up to me. "No, she isn't. I am leaving all of them Bella. I've kinda had it with them and their bullshit to tell you the truth. They never listen to my advice and they've made several really bad mistakes over the years, and I just can't associate myself with them any more. Alice and I had a good few years of companionship but it hasn't been good in quite some time and she's loyal to the Cullens to the point of excluding everyone and everything else, so we're going our separate ways." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Shit Jas, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that things were that serious. You gonna be okay with your friend?" I used air quotes on the word friend and smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna let that go are you?"

I laughed. "Hell no. I've yet to see the dynamic between you two, and you don't seem like the feminine sort."

I surveyed his form slowly, from bottom to top, one brow arched and a finger tapping against my lips. Jesus, he was delicious looking in boots, jeans and a t-shirt tight enough to make your mouth water. By the time I got up to his eyes, he had a knowing dirty smirk on his face and his eyes were darkening by the nano second. Good god, if I didn't get a handle on this, I was gonna jump him right here and now.

Taking in a huge breath, I tore my gaze away from him and continued my line of thought.

"Peter could be though, especially since he took your name."

He laughed. "Oh god Bella. Wait until you meet Pete. I have a feeling that you two are gonna either love each other or wanna kill each other."

I raised a brow at him. "Well that would hardly be a fair fight." I smiled. "But seriously, I thank you for wanting to keep in touch Jas and I'd love to. I'd like to think that we could be great friends. At least it feels that way to me, even in the short time we've been talking today. I'm glad you decided to come by."

He smiled. "Me too Bella." He got a more serious look on his face. "So what are your plans if Eddie comes through on the money?"

I sighed. "I have big plans. I'll be busy that's for sure. I plan to transform my self Jasper. You won't recognize me after a while hopefully."

He looked confused. "What, like plastic surgery and new boobs or what?"

I laughed and took a swing at the back of his head, which he deftly dodged with a laugh.

"No, nothing so vain as that. Training Jas. Physical training. Martial arts, fighting, weaponry; things of that nature. I'm tired of always being the weak one. I've decided that I won't be weak any more. I may not be a vampire, but I won't be helpless."

He looked intrigued. "That's commendable Bella. I definitely want to keep in touch now. Wouldn't want to miss seeing that kind of transformation."

I smirked. "Yeah, and I don't want to miss seeing your blossoming relationship with Pete."

He sighed and slapped a hand to his face, shaking his head slowly as he shot me an exasperated look. I laughed.

His head came up sharply and he cocked an ear listening.

"I think your dad is almost here."

I reached for my phone and handed it to him. "Here, put your info into it and I'll text you mine."

He handed it back when he was through and smiled.

"Well Bella, I won't see you for a while. Take care of yourself."

I stuck out my hand and he took it to shake. I was surprised by the amazing surge that I felt as I touched him and we looked at each other with identical wide eyed expressions.

We heard the front door open and Charlie announcing that he was home. I smiled at him and he smiled back and disappeared through my window.

I felt a strange tightening in the center of my chest at the thought that it would be a long while until we saw each other again. Then I smiled. I had his number. That was a start. And I had a lot of shit to accomplish. I was determined not to be the same clumsy, awkward human I was now when we met again.

To say Charlie was bewildered by the changes in me was an understatement. The poor man didn't know what hit him. Maybe I was a little abrupt.

Okay, I was abrupt.

But damn it, he was a grown up. Get in there and make dinner for yourself every now and then. It won't kill you.

Then I thought about his lack of skill in the kitchen. Okay, maybe it would kill him. Damn. Frozen food next shopping trip for sure.

That night I spent going through my closet. Pretty much anything that Alice bought or that Edward approved was toast. Shit made me look like I was ready for Sunday school. I rolled my eyes. Not in this lifetime. Not ever again. This girl is gonna be the baddest bad ass I can be including looking the part.

Just then I heard my phone vibrating.

"This is Bella."

"Bella, this is Edward. I have decided that it's best to comply with your wishes and will have a check …." I interrupted him.

"Excuse me Edward, but I really insist that this be done by verified bank transfer. I have an account at a bank in Seattle that you can transfer the funds into. I'll send the details to your phone and contact you after they verify with me. Once our transaction is verified, we need not have any further contact. Look for my information shortly."

I disconnected and sent the information immediately. With any luck, he would take care of this early tomorrow and I could begin searching for a place for myself.

I had no intention sticking around this tiny, soggy town. At the very least I was moving my happy ass to a soggy city. Seattle would suit me just fine for the next several years.

I smirked as I thought of a nice penthouse apartment. Yeah, that would suit me just fine. Plenty of room for an indoor training room was a must. I would be spending a lot of time in it after all.

Charlie might have issues with me taking off but that was just tough. It wasn't like he could stop me legally. I was even going to drop out of high school. Why not? It wasn't like I was planning a legitimate career or anything close to it. What good was a piece of paper from Podunk High going to be to a contract killer after all?

I smirked when I pictured my future. The Chiefs daughter, a killer for hire. I'm sure it would shock the hell out of a lot of people but that's okay, not like I was gonna be advertising my career choice after all and I wouldn't be seeing any of them again anyway. I was fully prepared to cut ties. It was my wish to do so. Hopefully, all they would see in their minds when they thought of me would be a scruffy, homeless high school drop out, wandering the streets of Seattle and that was fine with me. I didn't want anyone even suspecting the truth. It would make hiding in plain sight much easier that way. When I said different, I meant it.

I was up with the sun the next day. I wanted to line up some places to look at and maybe contact a realtor or two to find one that I liked and that I could work with. I'm sure there were a few out there that would have a problem working with someone my age and I wanted to weed them out post haste. I didn't have any time to waste on someone that was going to condescend to work with me. I wanted professionalism and enthusiasm. This was important to me. I also needed an attorney. Twenty million was a lot of money and I needed to protect it. Penthouses weren't cheap, and I didn't want to get screwed.

After lining up all the appointments, I checked my bank and the transfer was complete. I simply stared at the screen feeling…...to be honest, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Disbelief, dread, regret, but certainly not the triumph that most would expect. I was empty. I had lost so much; a family that I thought I would have, a love that I had hoped I had, and now, to see all those zeros behind a number on the screen in front of me, well, it just wasn't enough to fill the void and I knew it never would.

I took a deep bracing breath and squared my shoulders. It might not not fill this void, but there was literally nothing I could do about that at the moment. I would have to lock that part away; perfect pushing it down deep and keeping it there. It would do me no good.

Now, to focus. I needed to acknowledge receipt of the transfer, even though I'm sure he received one from the bank. It was the least I could do. I picked up my phone and typed in "transfer received" and hit send.

I was startled out of my slight reverie a few minutes later by the vibrations of the phone that was still clutched in my hand. Looking down at the screen, I felt a smile bloom. It was a text from Jasper.

I opened it, reading.

"Hey girl. Was just leaving town, and thought of you. Did you get your $$? Don't hesitate to contact me if you need me, ok? -JW-"

I smiled and felt a strange warmth suffuse me while replying.

"Hey J. Yeah, never saw so many zeros behind a number before. Wasn't quite what I expected, ya know? Will be looking for a place later this week. Keep ya posted. Tell your sweetie Hi from me. LOL ~Swan~

I hit send and chuckled to myself, feeling a lot lighter than I had.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not quite sure what you'd call the scene I have in this chapter, but I'll just go with the standard lemon for now. LOL So yeah, if you don't like lemons, skip the part of the chapter that comes after the SECOND line break. Still don't own any of it. S. Meyer does. Also, I find that I am developing some symptoms of carpal tunnel. It's slowing me down but not stopping me. Reviews keep me going folks. Just sayin'. /smile/

My first order of business would have been a new car.

No, Edward hadn't provided one, but after he came through with the money, I figured I wouldn't quibble.

But the beast of a truck had to go.

Then I decided with a mental kick to my own ass, that it would be difficult to reconcile a brand new car with the homeless dropout persona that I was out to portray. So, with a heavy sigh, I stuck with the truck for now.

I would just catch a ride with the realtor to look at properties. I wouldn't get a new car until I had a garage to park it in.

I had texted Jasper asking if he could recommend a good lawyer and he came through for me.

The man was very good and discreet; just what I needed. He took charge of my end of the purchase of my penthouse once I decided on the one I wanted, and made it rather painless for me since I had the cash to cover the transaction.

Things were rolling right along, for once.

The next week found me face to face with Charlie though.

It was time to let him know that I was leaving.

Hauling my one bag that I'd be taking with me down the stairs, I found him in the living room, parked in front of the TV.

I sat on the couch, facing him and waited for him to notice me looking at him. He eyed me and then my bag and promptly turned off the TV.

"What's going on Bella? What's with the bag?"

"I'm leaving Charlie. I'm eighteen and I want out of this town."

His expression darkened.

"Really? What about the rest of school?"

I shrugged. "I'll probably enroll once I get to where I'm going. I'll have to wait and see. I've got a little cash saved and I'll try to get a job where ever I wind up."

He scoffed. "That sounds like a wonderful plan for failure Bella. You think it's that easy, do you?"

"No, not at all Charlie, but it's what I want to do." I gave him a level look. "I could've just taken off and left you a note you know. But I didn't want to do that. I thought it would be better to face you so there are no misunderstandings. This is what I've decided to do."

He took a big breath in and blew it out, one hand on his forehead as if staving off a headache.

"You've made up your mind then? There's nothing I can say that will change it?"

He looked at me from under his hand.

I shook my head. "No Charlie. I have to do this."

He shook his head slowly. "The world out there is a big, bad place Bella, filled with the worst kind of people imaginable. You don't know the half of it kid, and you're gonna just go out into it with no education, no plan, a few bucks in your pocket and no place to stay? And you expect to survive?"

I remained silent. I knew there was nothing I could say that would appease Charlie. It's not like I could tell him the truth. He would just have to accept the situation as presented to him.

He shook his head again. "Jesus, you're right of course. There's no way that I can legally stop you. I could lock you up in your room, but I can't exactly watch you twenty four/seven and knowing you, you'd just leave at the first chance."

He eyed me with disappointment and shook his head again.

"Have you told your mother?"

I sat back and shook my head.

"Not really. I tried calling a few times and it went to voice mail, so I left a message and sent a text."

I shrugged a shoulder and he nodded and sighed.

"No surprises there I guess."

I nodded in agreement.

He sat back and slapped both hands onto the arms of his chair.

"I'll worry about you kid. Will you call me every now and then at least?"

I smiled. "Yeah, sure."

He looked at me in resignation.

"I'll be fine Charlie. I know you don't believe this but I'm able to take care of myself. You don't need to worry."

I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks for letting me live here for a while. I'll keep in touch."

He nodded and I made my way out to the old truck. It'd be really nice driving a decent vehicle soon.

Tossing my bag in the passenger side, I slammed the door closed and fired up the engine hoping that the beast had one more trip to Seattle left in it.

Gazing out the window of my penthouse, I thought about the last two months.

It had been an adventure for sure. Getting settled and hiring trainers in all of the different disciplines I needed to learn was a challenge. I had to literally have a team meeting with everyone involved so that I maximized their knowledge and talents. It just didn't make any sense to have them duplicating their instruction.

I wanted maximum results within the minimum amount of time.

The schedule they came up with was intense, to say the least, but get results they have been. I could barely reach my bed to crawl into it for the first month.

Now, I was certainly tired at the end of the day but it didn't feel like I had been hit by a truck any longer.

I was becoming pretty toned too and no longer tripped over air. All very good things if you ask me. I even had a chef come in and make meals that I could heat quickly to avoid eating any fast food.

I was startled out of my reverie by the ringtone on my phone; Houses of The Holy by Led Zeppelin.

I smiled as I grabbed it to answer.

"Hey Jasper. What'cha up to?"

"Not much Bella. I was just thinkin' about ya and wanted to check up on ya."

I smiled as I listened to him speak. His accent was becoming more pronounced the more time he spent around Pete.

"Well thanks for thinking of me cowboy."

My smile widened as I pictured him rolling his eyes.

"And stop rolling your eyes at me."

I heard Pete laugh in the background.

"How…..? Never mind. So how's the training goin'? They still kicking your ass good?"

I groaned a little as I sat on the couch and grabbed a pillow.

"Hell yes they are. But it's all good. At least now I don't consider throwing myself off the roof just to get away from them. So there's that."

I shrugged a shoulder and winced. I had landed on it earlier when I got flipped.

"But tell me about you Jas. Still snacking on the flora and fauna or did you take my advice and switch to the tasty fat bastards of the world diet?"

Again, I heard laughter from Pete and then a struggle over the phone, followed by a smooth texas drawl.

"Well hello there Miss Bella. I had wondered who had talked some sense into this boy here."

I heard Jasper grumbling what sounded something like "…..kick your ass up between your shoulder blades if you call me a boy again."

I had to laugh.

"Well Pete, I'm not sure about the sense part, but yeah, we spoke about his self torture via bambi diet."

I heard another small struggle for the phone and then what sounded like hands slapping. Grinning at the picture of the two of them in my mind, I had to ask.

"Did you just slap his hands away from the phone Pete?"

"Yes I did Miss Bella. He was gettin' grabby and I aint done talkin' yet."

"Now Peter, you grabbed it away from him first."

Jasper piped up.

"Ya see you asshat? You started it! Now give me my phone back before I take you out back and beat some sense into ya. Bella, you tell him."

"Jesus, how old are you two again? Never mind. Peter, give Jasper his phone back before he gets violent. I'll talk to you later, I promise, okay?"

I heard a long suffering sigh.

"Alright Bella, but don't try to get out of a talk with me by saying your too tired like last time."

He sounded pouty and I had to laugh.

"But I was tired Pete. I'm sorry though, okay? You call me later on your phone and we can talk all you want I swear, as long as you call me before nine o'clock tonight. Human here, remember?"

"Okay, it's a deal. Later Bella."

"Goodbye Pete. I'll talk to you soon."

Again with the shuffling noise and I was hearing the smooth velvet of Jasper's voice.

"I swear, sometimes I'd like to choke the shit outta him but then he'd disappear."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah Jas, you love him, you know you do."

He groaned. "Please don't start that shit again."

"Proof mister. I require proof. I mean, yeah you are one delicious specimen Jas, I'll give you that, but have you seen some of the gay men around lately? Jesus, it's enough to make a girl cry."

The voice he replied with made me get a little wet, I'm not gonna lie.

Still velvet, but with a little growl thrown in.

"Bella, it would be my supreme pleasure to come out there and give you the proof you require. You just name the time sugar, and I'll be there."

Okay, so I fucking lied. His voice had made me more than a little wet.

"Christ Jas. You could make a fortune if you went into the phone sex business."

I'll admit it. I was a little breathless as I spoke and he obviously heard it.

"Oh Bella darlin' I'd be wasting my many talents on phone sex sugar. But if you'd like a little preview, I'd be happy to talk you through it."

I think I moaned a little followed by a small whimper.

Damn it.

This time, when he spoke, I could literally hear the smug smile in that lethal velvet.

The bastard.

The delicious bastard that I currently had a perfect mental picture of in my mind as he spoke; tight t-shirt and jeans snugly hugging what looked to be a substantial gift straight from god himself.

Hey, I might be a virgin, but I have subscriptions. Just sayin'.

"Get comfortable sugar, and do everything I say, when I say to do it, understand?"

The commanding undertones now had me breaking out into goosebumps. I could barely manage a response, but I breathed out a "Yessss" as I laid myself out on my couch.

"Alright darlin', I want you to put me on speaker and set the phone close by. Are you done sugar?"

"Yesss" I breathed out in anticipation. God that voice…..

"Very good baby, now I want you to picture my hands touching you. Now slide both hands slowly up from your waist, up under your shirt and over your belly. You feel me with you Bella? Do you feel my touch?"

I nodded and moaned out a yes. I got a dark chuckle in response.

"Oh sugar, we are gonna have some fun. Now slide those hands up nice and slow and take that shirt with them. That's it. Keep feelin' me Bella. Now slide them back down... shoulders... chest and stop at the clasp on that bra you're wearin'. Cup those beautiful breasts for me baby, and give 'em a little squeeze while you run a finger over the perfect little buds right in the center."

I was panting now as I followed his every instruction. I began to clench my thighs together, searching for some friction for my drenched center.

"Ah, ah, Bella. I can hear you rubbing those legs together and I didn't give you permission for that yet."

I whimpered and relaxed my legs while I continued to massage my breasts and nipples.

"Please Jas….." I breathed out.

He chuckled darkly again.

"Soon enough sugar. Now unclasp that bra and slide it off slowly, keeping hands on skin. Feel me Bella; my hands smoothing over you, my lips following. Feel me." He breathed out.

I moaned again as my hands found their way back to my now bare breasts.

"Now, move those hands down your body baby, slowly, to that waist band and slide fingers under it. Push down what you're wearin' sugar while you caress skin as you go. All the way off with them now darlin'. Remember, I want to feel everything, so touch everything. You bare for me now Bella?"

I tossed my shorts and panties on the floor and laid back again rubbing my legs together.

"Yes Jas…please…."

"Are you wet and ready for me Bella? Give those delicious breasts another squeeze for me baby and tell me how wet you are for me. Would my cock slide right into you right now Darlin'? Would I feel that tight wet heat slide around me and grip my cock Bella?"

"Oh god Jasper…." I purred out. "I want you so badly right now."

"Okay sugar. Now slide those hands down slowly, down your chest, your belly, all the way to your thighs. Now bring those silky legs up for me sugar and run those hands back down to your wet center."

I moaned and panted. I needed friction badly.

"Spread those silky legs for me baby and run those fingers over your wet curls. Now spread those curls. Are you still feelin' me sugar?"

"Oh god yes Jasper…..please…."

"I want to feel inside you baby. Take two fingers and slide them in slowly darlin'; feel me." He breathed out silkily.

I was now panting and moaning out like a whore, I knew, but at the moment I really didn't care. I needed release.

"Please Jasper, I need to come, please…"

"Alright sugar. Pull those dripping wet fingers out and circle that delicious little bud for me. Do a good job now because that would be my tongue if I was there right now Bella. I'd be licking and sucking until you begged me to stop and then I'd sink my cock into your tight wet heat until you screamed my name. Do you feel that Bella?"

He growled out.

"Do you still feel me?"

I had my eyes closed tightly and I could see him in my mind as he was in my room the day he came to see me.

Tight t-shirt, jeans that hugged him so well they should be illegal and that sinfully dirty smirk on his perfect kissable lips.

That image combined with his lethally sinful voice put me over the edge and I screamed out his name as my world shattered into the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

I panted in exhaustion as my head lolled toward my phone and the dirty chuckle I could hear coming from it.

"Jesus, god and all the angels Jasper…..When are you coming to visit me?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lemons after the line break. If you want to catch the mood of the first lemon, look up and play the song mentioned below while you read it. It's what I listened to as I wrote it. Cheers!

The lemon in this chapter was brought to you by the song

"You Shook Me" by Led Zeppelin

Removing my hearing protection, I examined my target carefully. I smirked. All kill shots and all on target. I was improving by leaps and bounds over the scores I was making when I first started this six months ago.

I had begun my weapons training with quite a bit of natural talent that I had managed to hone to a truly lethal edge with the help of my instructor. It was a satisfying feeling to see such a target finally, to say the least.

Guns were fun too, but I knew that knives were my favorite. Up close, personal and very quiet if done correctly. That, I found, was more my style.

Combine that with the skills that I was currently learning to perfect in hand to hand combat and martial arts and you had an effective yet furtive method of getting the job done.

Packing my things into a duffel bag, I waved to my instructor.

"See you next week Ray."

I smiled as I exited the range and made my way out to my car. It had now been eight months since I had left Forks and I was satisfied with my progress thus far. I knew that I still had quite a ways to go yet, but I was in the best shape of my life and knew that I could hold my own against some of the best fighters around. I couldn't ask more of myself than that at this point in time.

I wondered if the differences would be noticeable to Jasper if he saw me at this moment. I was sure they probably would be, but I was still holding out for as close to perfection as I could get before seeing him again.

He had wanted to come and see me months ago after our first phone adventure, but after thinking about it for a day or so, I had decided that I really didn't want to be the same girl that he had known briefly in Forks. I wanted to be truly different before seeing him again and so Jasper had become a sort of reward for reaching my goals.

I smiled when I thought about the phone conversation where I shared my epiphany with Jasper. He'd sounded a bit disappointed, but said that he understood my reasoning. Then he'd proceeded to tell me to hurry my ass up and get shit done which was backed up by a loud "Damn straight" in the background from Pete.

We had kept in regular contact since then though and I found myself becoming quite attached to both of them in very different ways. Pete was what I imagined a favorite brother would be like.

And Jasper…..It was difficult for me to define exactly what I felt about Jasper. He was probably my best friend, yet that label didn't feel altogether right to me. It left so much to be desired as far as describing my feelings for him. There was a definite mutual sexual attraction.

I had to smile to myself when I had thoughts of our strange relationship thus far. How in the world do two people realize such a thing only after they're hundreds of miles apart? But really, that's exactly what happened with the two of us. He'd admitted as much to me just a few months ago during one of our many long phone conversations. I'd had to admit the same.

Don't get me wrong, I'd always known he was gorgeous. I'd have to be blind not to. But he was with Alice and I'd been with Edward. It had been just a passing observation on my part; duly noted and then forgotten.

Now though, it seemed that I couldn't go a few hours without thinking of him and not just in a sexual way. Thoughts of him were literally the only ones to bring a smile to my face and any semblance of warmth to my soul. Everything else was all business and ice.

Coming out of my thoughts, I pulled into the parking garage located under the building that I lived in and parked in my spot. It always felt good to be home and today was no exception.

I was looking forward to a relaxing bath and a night of catching up on my favorite shows. Maybe I'd even hear from Jasper tonight.

Punching in the code to my private penthouse elevator, I stepped in and rode it up thinking of what I might want for dinner. Chicken sounded pretty good and I was sure that Chef Lori had made several chicken dishes I could choose from.

The door opened into my living area and I grabbed my mail from the small table as I tossed my keys into the bowl kept there for just that purpose.

It was then that I got a strange feeling of not being alone and pulled the glock that I kept holstered at the small of my back for just this sort of situation.

I couldn't see anything out of place. Everything looked just as it should, but I hadn't spent these many months in training just to ignore my instincts that I had come to rely on after getting my ass handed to me for doing just that.

Sweeping the entire area visually, I made my way, taking cover behind pillars and furniture, to the hall that lead to my bedroom.

Sure enough, I could now hear the faint sounds of the T.V. coming from my room. My heart rate increased just a bit and I took just a moment to control my breathing and bring it back down.

Panic would not help me in this situation.

Soundlessly continuing on, I got to the door which was one quarter opened and peeked in. Shit. I couldn't see the bed from this angle, but what I could see looked normal with the exception of the T.V. being on.

I guess I was going in, gun at the ready.

Pushing the door wide, I was fully braced and drawn down on the center of my bed at the individual reclined against my pillows, hands behind his head, sinful smirk on full display.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and matched his smirk with one of my own while lowering my gun, engaging the safety.

Neither of us said a word.

I placed the gun on my dresser as I made my way to the bed, peeling off my clothes as I took my time getting there.

Jasper's eyes had darkened noticeably when he saw my intentions and he was undressed and glorious by the time I reached the bed.

I crawled on slowly and he grabbed me and rolled us, pinning me under his deliciously sculpted body.

He leaned down and kissed me and I met him with open lips and tongue, nipping and sucking, tasting and caressing, as I ran both hands down the firm rippling muscles of his back all the way to his perfect ass that was now cradled in between the v of my thighs.

He groaned and I moaned as he ground his hardness against my soaking wet center.

I felt him reach down and place his cock at my entrance as he continued to plunder my willing mouth and then he was sliding home drawing a gasp from me as I stretched to accommodate his size.

I ran my hands back up and clutched at the silky strands of his hair as he seated himself fully, pausing in his movement to allow for me to adjust.

I moaned through our continual kiss and my hands traveled back to his ass to urge him on with a nudge as I wrapped my legs around his waist, spreading as wide as I could.

I had dreamed of this moment ever since his description of it on the phone that night and he didn't disappoint. He felt delicious filling me and very soon I found that I couldn't get enough.

I broke our kiss to ask for more but he was already moving, placing my legs over his shoulders and lifting my hips for a better angle.

I wanted to close my eyes and simply feel but I didn't want to miss seeing him this way either.

He was simply beautiful.

All svelte, rippling muscle, golden hair in sexy disarray, kiss moistened lips parted as he panted out with every stroke into me.

I tossed my head back and forth with the intensity of the sensations he was eliciting within me and then focused back on the show, reaching up to run my hands down his chest all the way over his abs and the light blond happy trail I found there to just above where we were joined.

Feeling my center tightening rapidly, I looked into his eyes, his gaze locking with mine just as his upper lip curled a bit in a slight snarl and he let loose a low growl as we both came to our peaks, my hands burying into my own hair as I moaned out his name while pulsing around him tightly.

He moved my legs back down slowly, kissing the insides of each as he did so before leaning back down and taking my mouth again with his own and rolling us to face each other on our sides.

I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, running my fingers through his hair.

"Hello cowboy. What brings you to town?"

He smirked.

"Well there's this girl that I wanted to see, but she wouldn't let me, so I kinda had to just show up, consequences be damned."

I laughed quietly.

"What the hell was she thinking?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed my neck while mumbling. "I have no idea, but I can handle her. She just needed the right kinda persuasion, not to mention a good incentive to keep me around for a while at least."

I moaned as he squeezed my ass, drawing me closer while sucking on my pulse point.

I threw my leg over his waist and leaned in to suck and tease his nipple with my teeth.

I felt him move down a bit and then he was buried deep within me once again, kissing me without mercy as he slowly and rhythmically fucked me.

I broke the kiss and smiled as our gazes locked and our panted out breaths mingled.

"God you're good cowboy. She's gonna have to keep you around for quite a while at this rate."

I ran my hand through his curls and kissed him again while whimpering as he rolled on top of me and picked up his pace.

"That's the idea sugar."

And then he sucked in my nipple swirling his tongue and then sucking again.

He was moving again, back onto his knees while picking me up and holding me to his chest to sit up in his lap.

He was incredibly deep this way and I began to roll my hips with each thrust.

"That's it sugar. Ride with me."

His hands came around to my ass, guiding me in our ride as I kissed him passionately.

I felt him everywhere and I couldn't get enough.

Throwing my head back, I moaned out his name loudly as I came around him while he fucked me right through it.

"That's it darlin'. I want to hear you when I fuck you."

He kissed me again and I felt his hand move between us, his thumb circling my clit as he maintained a steady pace, building the coil within me once again, this time to an almost painful intensity.

I felt tears spring into my eyes as I rolled my head back and begged for release.

"Please Jasper, oh god, please let me come."

He buried his face in my neck and groaned out as I felt the beginnings of his orgasm, his strokes slowing and deepening as he came, triggering my own.

I sat up straight again and grasped his face between my hands, kissing him gently.

He reached up and dried the few tears that traced a path down my cheeks as we stared into each others eyes.

Laying us down on the bed, he covered the both of us and I slipped into sleep, my head on his chest.

Tomorrow would take care of itself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THIS IS A LEMON. My apologies for the somewhat short chapter, but hopefully it's hot enough to appease. So yeah, no line breaks for lemons in this because if I did ...well, you'll see. And let's face it, if you don't like citrus, you are reading the wrong fic. Go find something rated K+ or something. We're talking Jasper here. Jasperrrrrr. Yum. So yeah. Hope ya'll like it. Let me know if ya do or don't or if it was too much for one chapter, etc. Feedback is good. I need to know if I'm any good at this or if I should just find another hobby. Knitting maybe?

The next morning I woke to some very strange smells coming from the direction of my open living room/kitchen. It smelled like it was trying to be bacon at one point but now it was a form of carbon. Just when I had that figured out, sure enough, the smoke alarm went off and I heard one very pissed off Vampire cussing modern day gadgets for all he was worth.

Smirking, I got out of bed, grabbed a robe, and made my way into the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorway, I stifled the laugh I felt building as I watched a flour covered Jasper try to deal with a burning pan of bacon carbon while also trying to shut the smoke alarm off.

Grabbing the broom out of the closet, I poked the reset button and turned to him.

"Well Jas, this is definitely not the way to earn an extended stay." I walked toward him as he tried to hide the scorched pan behind his back.

"Shit, I really wanted to make you breakfast."

Pressing up against his front and kissing his cheek, I reached around and grabbed the pan handle and set it on the stove.

"I will admit that your skills in the sack more than make up for your lack in the kitchen. I'll take that trade any day cowboy."

Arms slid around my waist as he pulled me close. "Yeah?" His eyes had a wicked glint and he had the smirk to match.

I moaned as I kissed his neck, just thinking about the previous night. "Hell yeah. But it's not perfect yet Jas and I strive for perfection, always. What do you say we try to reach that pinnacle in the shower?"

No sooner had I got the words out, was he pulling me up his body and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips found mine and I was lost to him, tongues and lips tasting and nipping, center grinding against the rock hard cock just under the layer of denim that was irritatingly in my way.

I moved my lips back to his neck and growled out. "Jas take me to the shower and fuck me, or shuck those useless pants right here and now, but I need you buried inside me pronto cowboy."

I heard a zipper as he answered in a mumble since his lips were against my chest. "How about both?"

And then he was deep inside me. I gasped and moaned as he fucked me slow and deep, my head thrown back as he sucked my breast into his mouth.

Bracing myself on his shoulders, I managed to moan the words kitchen table into his ear. He got the message and placed me on it and I leaned back. Yeah, so I like watching him fuck me. What can I say?

God was he a picture too. Beautiful hair falling into those red eyes, shirt unbuttoned and open with his perfectly muscled chest on display, ab muscles flexing and relaxing as he slid into and out of me in a slow and deep rhythm. I could just imagine the feel of his perfect ass under my hands as he flexed to slide in, and I wanted to feel it. Sitting up, I circled my arms around and pushed his pants off of my prize, caressing that perfection as he groaned and kissed me long and deep.

Breaking the kiss and leaning back once more with my hands on the table top, I locked my gaze with his and merely thought about what I needed. I wanted him to fuck me hard and he felt it too. Spreading my legs gently and sliding me all the way to the edge of the table, he panted out. "Hang on baby."

Then he was virtually pounding into me and I came almost instantly, yelling out his name.

"That was pretty good Bella, but you're not screaming yet Darlin' and I want a scream from you.

Changing his angle just a bit, he started circling my clit with his thumb. It was as close to tortured ecstasy as I had ever been and I felt the coil tightening once again.

I was moaning and tossing my head and I couldn't have stopped even had I wanted to.

"My god Jasper…oh god."

"Scream for me Bella." He growled, his top lip curled in a bit of a snarl. "I'm not gonna stop fucking you until you do."

I felt it then. The most incredible rush was beginning in my center and spreading outwards. It was like a tidal wave taking over my very being.

I focused back on him and watched as he stroked into me hard and deep and exploded into such a forceful orgasm that he got his scream as I threw back my head and let loose, feeling my inner muscles grip and milk his release from him only a couple of strokes later.

I was still panting hard with my head tilted back, trying to catch my breath when I heard the dirtiest chuckle I'd ever heard from him.

Smirking, I straightened up, slid off the table and looked him in his eyes. "Alright Cowboy, that was good for at least three days, but after that you're gonna have to wash some dishes or vacuum or something, deal?"

Then I took off for the bathroom. Oh, I knew I couldn't outrun him, but being caught was pretty delicious, let me tell you.

He started the shower, still holding me against his chest and I took the opportunity to rub my ass against his already hard cock.

He groaned and slapped me on the ass.

"Be a good girl Bella or I'm gonna have to make you behave."

Turning in his arms, I sucked his plump bottom lip into my mouth and bit it lightly.

"Mmmm, Jasper, do you promise? Cause fuck, does that sounds like fun."

His cool hand ran over my ass where he had left a light pink print.

"Jesus Bella, you're gonna make it so I can never leave you. Already, I'm dreadin' the prospect."

"I told ya, do some dishes and you're good for a couple of days at least."

He chuckled while he undressed, then picked me up and stepped under the spray.

I stood back a bit to see him and pushed him fully under the spray.

"God, would you look at that. You're even better when you're not half covered in flour."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Try to do somethin' nice for the girl and look at the appreciation I get."

Standing back as I was, I had an opportunity to appreciate him from top to bottom and by the time I got to the golden curls at the end of his happy trail, he was hard and ready for some real appreciation, which I found myself more than willing to give.

Running my hands over his smooth chest, I began to suck on his left nipple while my hands ran the rest of the way down his chest.

I trailed my way down as I slowly sank to my knees and took him in hand. I caressed his beautiful silky cock slowly from base to tip and glanced up at him through my lashes as I sucked the very tip and swirled my tongue around it.

"Will this count as appreciation Jasper?" I purred out. I noticed that his breathing had quickened as he stared down at me through darkened eyes.

"Hell yeah, as long as you don't stop." He groaned out as he avidly watched me love on him with my lips and tongue.

He placed one hand along the side of my head and caressed my cheek with his thumb as I sucked him in and drew him back out, swirling all around the silky soft head before taking him back in as far as I could.

I kept up a slow rhythm and reached a hand under and fondled his sack as I sucked. I felt his sack tightening up and smirked to myself as I concentrated on getting him as deep as I could before giving a firm but gentle tug while swallowing around him.

"Oh jesus Bella!" he moaned out as he came and I swallowed again, taking in what he gave.

He pulled me up and kissed me gently, sucking in my lip and then delving his tongue into my mouth, stroking his tongue against mine before backing off a bit to nip at my lips again. God, he was good at everything and I couldn't seem to get enough.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Bella?" He mumbled against my neck as he kissed and sucked.

"Mmmm, we have to actually get clean before the hot water runs out baby. I know it doesn't really matter to you, but I'll freeze my ass off if I have to wash and rinse in cold water."

"Oh yeah, huh?" He stood up straight. "Well shit, we should just take care of that problem then shouldn't we?"

"Um yeah, that's why I mentioned the water thing. I have to wash like now." I reached for the shampoo and flipped the lid open, fixing to pour some in my palm.

I heard him chuckle. "That's not what I meant Bella. I meant we should just take care of your human condition." He caressed my face and stared me down as I froze, shampoo running over the sides of my hand from the tipped bottle. Finally finding my voice I asked.

"Wah…What?! Are you fucking with me Jasper Whitlock? Because I don't know how, but I'll find a way to thoroughly kick your sparkly ass if you are. I know! I'll get Pete to do it! He'll do it for me, I know he will! I'm gonna call him just as soon as I get oomph….." I couldn't speak any more because he had covered my mouth with his, sucking and caressing with his sweet lips and tongue as my eyes slid shut and I didn't even notice as the water ran cold.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lemon under the line break, so if you don't like lemons, don't read beyond it. Although, if you don't like lemons, you're reading the wrong fic. Go read some disney shit or something. Don't own anything, I just give them something better to do than sit around and self flagellate. S. Meyer owns all and no copyright infringement is intended.

I walked through my penthouse looking for anything that I may have overlooked the first twenty times I walked through. Yeah, okay, so I was being a tad bit obsessive but at least I wasn't to the point of counting my actions. Yet.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure the first ten walk throughs were thorough enough sugar."

You guessed it, he was smirking at me from where he sat on the couch, witnessing my manic behavior.

I stuck my tongue out at him on my way by to check the kitchen appliances one more time and he laughed.

"An offer sugar? 'Cause I'm ready to take you up on it, just say the word."

"Jasper Whitlock, you are the most insatiable vampire I've ever met."

I nearly jumped out of my skin the next second as I realized that there was now a vampire wrapped around my person and nibbling on my neck. After I got my heart restarted, I tilted my head to give him better access and lost myself for a moment in the feeling of his luscious lips on my skin. And the hands, can't forget to mention those talented, roaming hands.

"Only with you darlin', only with you." He murmured against my skin.

With a low moan escaping me that I couldn't seem to stifle, I turned in his arms and caught those lips with my own, enjoying a slow deep kiss while playing with that silky hair that I couldn't get enough of.

God, I just wanted to lose myself in him and never find my way back.

How had this happened? He was so firmly in my heart now that to have to walk away or have him walk away would literally kill me. I knew this without a doubt. He was part of me, a vital part, and I part of him. We hadn't declared love with words, yet I knew without doubt that it was there, and as deep as any love that two people could possibly feel for each other.

Breaking the kiss, I stared up into his red eyes while caressing his face with my hands, letting all that I felt for him flood through me. I watched as something close to wonder filled his eyes and he smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"You're pretty amazin' B, you know that?"

I smiled back at him widely. "Hell yes I know it Major. I'm perfect for you. It just took you a while to realize it. I'm just thankful you finally came to your senses."

His mouth was now open, eyes widened in disbelief. "Me? Took me a while to realize? Let me refresh your memory, shall I? Who was it that wouldn't let me even visit for months?! Even though every day I had to wait was harder than the day before? Who was that, Miss Swan?"

It was now my turn to look at him in disbelief. "Really Jas? You really felt that way? I had no idea."

I kissed his lips gently and looked back into his eyes.

"Yeah really B. That day I left your house in Forks, I felt something, a feeling that I'd never felt before and still, to this day can't really explain. I waited for that feeling to get better or go away, but it never did and it was only tolerable when I would talk to you. After a while, I knew it had to do with you and I was right. As soon as you walked into your room a few days ago, I knew."

I felt a spike of guilt and pain shoot through me at having caused him pain. I felt the need to explain something to him; something that I'd never explained to anyone.

"Jas, when I came up with this idea to change myself, it was a couple of months before Edward finally dumped me. Really it was just to keep myself from being lost to all I was feeling; a way to prevent being consumed by the darkness that I could feel trying to take over."

I looked into his eyes again. "Does any of this make sense so far?"

He nodded. "It does sugar, especially since I can feel what you're feeling and I remember what you really felt back then too, even though you put on one hell of a front."

I nodded. "Okay, good. Well, that day you came to see me, something happened to me too Jas. I felt something when you left and I couldn't name it, but I felt a heavy squeeze in my chest when you left."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly. I smiled at him and continued.

"I consoled myself, believe it or not, by reminding myself that I had your number, and then from that day on, I sustained myself on our conversations. They were really the only bright spots in my life. But it was you that drove me Jas."

I gazed into his eyes, trying to convey my meaning and feelings to him. The tightening of his arms around me let me know that he got it.

"Before long I realized that everything I did, I did because I wanted to change myself not simply to feel more confident, but for you. I wanted to be the best I could be for you Jas and consequently I didn't want you to see me until I felt I was good enough to see you again."

I blew out a breath and peeked up at him. To my surprise, he had a bit of a scowl on his face and I wondered at it before I continued on.

"So yeah. Therein lies the crux of my life struggle. I have admitted to basing my self worth on a man in my life, which I know is a bad thing, but, at the risk of sounding like fucking Popeye, I am who I am."

He still had the slight scowl, and so I waited on what he had to say. I knew it was coming. He didn't make me wait long.

"Well B, good thing we have a long time to work on that then isn't it?"

He promptly smacked me on my ass, and disappeared into my bedroom, reappearing seconds later with our bags.

"Let's go Miss Swan. Pete's like a puppy. You can't leave the boy alone too long or he gets into all manner of shit which we get to clean up when we get there."

I blinked and then blinked again, trying to wrap my slow human mind around the abrupt change in gears our conversation had just taken. Then I shot him a dirty look while grabbing my keys.

"Jesus Jasper. Warn a girl when you're gonna end a deep conversation like that would ya?"

Finding myself wrapped in a very delicious vampire again, I tried valiantly to maintain my dirty look but, ah damn it all, he was nibbling on my neck again.

"Miss Swan, you have my most sincere apology Ma'am. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Now keep in mind that this was all murmured out against my skin on which he continued placing little kisses and nips. Yeah, he played dirty. Did I really mind? Hell no. And had we the time, I would have showed him just how much I didn't not appreciate it.

"You don't play fair at all." Turning in his arms again I kissed him. "Very soon Major, I'm gonna be able to pin you down and give you a good dose of your own medicine."

I watched his eyes darken and a dirty chuckle left that sinful mouth.

"Oh B, I look forward to the day you try sugar."

"Well then, let's get on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can take care of this human condition of mine."

All was well as we rode the elevator down into the parking garage but as soon as the doors slid open, I found myself firmly tucked behind a lowly growling, black eyed Major.

"Jasper? What's going on?"

"There's been another vampire in here recently; like this morning. The scent is familiar to me, but I can't be one hundred percent sure yet."

"Are they still in here? Can you tell?"

He shook his head. "I can't feel anyone else."

I rubbed his back to try to relax him, but he remained very alert, which I understood. All the training I'd been through had engrained a permanent state of alertness in me also.

One can only put up with having their ass handed to them so many times for being caught with your guard down before it becomes second nature to maintain it constantly.

We moved out of the elevator cautiously but I was no longer held against his back. I guess he felt confident that the other vampire was gone for now, so he held my hand the rest of the way to the car.

At the car, he was growling lowly again. "They circled your car. It's you they're interested in, whoever it is."

He met my eyes over the top of the car. "I think we both can guess who it is."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's either Victoria or the big V."

"Yep, but I would bet on the former right now. She was completely alone. There are no other scents around. The Big V don't usually travel alone even to apprehend one target."

He tossed our bags in the trunk and closed it fixing to toss me the keys. I shook my head.

"Nah, you drive. You'll get us there much faster, not to mention handle the car much better should a certain someone decide to pay a mid trip visit."

The trip might have been pleasant had Jasper not caught her scent at literally every stop we made along the way. I think it pissed him off that he was alone with me and so couldn't risk going after her even though he knew she was close. I understood his frustration though, so I simply tried to silently support him.

He held my hand for the whole trip, so I'm pretty sure he wasn't upset with me but we both breathed a sigh of relief when we made the trek down the long dirt drive to Pete's house parking beside a large four by four truck.

Next thing I knew, I was unceremoniously snatched from the passenger seat, another tall blond vampire wrapped around me, squeezing the life outta me, face buried in my hair.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! 'Bout damn time ya got here girl! Shit, I was going crazy, it was so damn boring. And then I couldn't even call ya 'cause Mr. Emo McGrumpy over there woulda' had my ass for interruptin' his time with ya, stingy bastard that he is."

By this time, he'd set me back down and was shooting, what I was sure, his most evil stink eye at Jasper who simply rolled his eyes and went to grab the bags from the trunk.

"Well I'm here now Pete and Jesus, Mary and Joseph, may I just say that the pictures do not do you justice cowboy. You are one fine specimen."

I had to stifle a laugh as I watched him literally preen like some peacock under my admiration.

"Why thank you sugar. Ya really think so?"

Jasper was back from taking the bags in and now stood there watching with the cross of a scowl and a pout on his beautiful face. I couldn't have that.

"I do Pete. You're almost as handsome as my Major here." I moved into said Majors arms, trying not to laugh as he puffed up a little, shooting a smug look at Pete.

Pete simply rolled his eyes. "I'mma let you get away with sayin' that sugar 'cause I know you're all kinds'a biased, especially since ya'll are a new couple and shit. So yeah, I know the truth though; I'm the best looking' one of the two of us 'cause he always looks so damn pissed off."

Jasper took a swing at the back of his head and he laughed and dodged.

"Don't worry Captain, one week with you and she'll understand why I always look pissed off around you."

We all turned and started walking into the house.

"Ah Major, you know ya love me."

I laughed and looked up at Jas. "You see?! I knew it!"

Jasper growled at me and tossed me over his shoulder, and smacked me on the ass.

"I'm pretty sure I proved myself multiple times sugar, but I'm ready to defend my manhood any time you need remindin'.

Yeah, I just got a little wet with that, and damn it, he knew it too.

"Oh darlin' I think the girl likes it a bit rough? Maybe she wants to be dominated?

Okay, I was more than a little wet now. Again, he knew this. Damn it.

"Pete, I have something to take care of here. We'll see you in a bit." He headed for the stairs, me still slung over his shoulder. "Oh, watch out for a stray female redhead vampire. She followed us from Washington."

He didn't wait for an answer as he tossed me in the middle of his bed. His eyes were black as night and I shivered in anticipation. Knowing just how I wanted to play, I scrambled to the center of the bed and into a submissive kneel with my head and eyes tilted down not saying a word.

I was rewarded with a silky dark chuckle. "Okay darlin', we'll play. You are Isabella to me right now, and you shall not speak until I bid you to, understand Isabella?"

I remained silent. "Very good Isabella, you've avoided a punishment for now. You may now answer my question."

"Yes sir Major, I understand."

"Good. Now strip and get on your hands and knees."

Moving as quickly as I could, I stripped and got into position. I was soaking at this point and couldn't wait for him to fill me.

He, however had other ideas and simply ran his hands over my back, ending in caressing my ass.

I moaned out when I felt two of his fingers penetrate me, stroking gently over my g-spot.

Spreading my knees a bit, I wiggled my ass in impatience and got a firm smack to my ass for my efforts.

"You will be patient and take only what I give you Isabella, do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes sir Major." I gasped out. God I was desperate for him now and I'm sure he could tell.

I felt his talented fingers move within me once again and moaned at the tightening I could feel building in my center.

"You may come Isabella only when I give you permission to do so. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes sir Major." I panted out. Oh god, how was I to hold this off?!

He removed his fingers and gently spread my knees wide, lying down between my legs.

I felt his fingers spread my folds and then his talented tongue lapped and sucked at my clit as two fingers plunged back into my soaking center stroking and massaging that special spot that literally drove me crazy.

I wanted to beg and plead but knew I'd be in for punishment if I did so I clenched my eyes shut and panted through my ever increasing need making little noises in between pants.

Finally, finally I heard the most wonderful words in the english language right about then in a firm command. "Come now Isabella."

And I did, in waves upon waves, soaking his fingers and hand that were still stroking me through the pulses.

Feeling his fingers leave me, I whimpered at the loss until I heard a zipper and felt his glorious cock fill me as he grasped my hips.

He picked up a punishing pace and I found myself screaming out at the overwhelming sensations of being fucked so thoroughly.

I felt his arm circle me as he pulled me up and against his chest, turning my head to seal his sweet lips to my own, tangling his tongue with mine, nipping and sucking at my lips as he stroked deeply into me from behind. He broke the kiss but we didn't move our mouths away from each other, instead taking in the breath of the other as we panted and groaned in our most primal moments.

"Come with me Isabella. Now!"

I felt him slam into me, seating himself deeply as he pulsed, filling me while my inner muscles milked every drop from him, our essence mixing within me just as our breath did as we panted together, gazes locked.

He kissed me gently then, his hand caressing my face as my eyes slid shut and I lost myself in him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No lemons in this one. Someone asked about Charlotte. There is no Charlotte in this story. Sorry to those who really like her. I just wanted to change things up from the standard Pete/Char, Jas/Bella we see so much of.

After showering and dressing, we headed back down stairs to visit with Pete.

We found him staring blankly at the T.V. where the horrors of modern day life were playing out via an episode of Jerry Springer.

"Jasper, you let him watch this garbage? It's not good for him. You see the blank, window licker look on his face?! This shit can cause permanent damage!"

I got a raised middle finger for my commentary and tsk'ed. "You see? The moral decay has already set in. I can see I have my work cut out for me."

Snatching the remote, which, to my shock, Pete didn't even try to defend, I clicked through channels until I found something I knew would probably piss him off.

Rolling his eyes, he shot me a look of pure disgust. "Little House on The Prairie? Really?"

I just grinned. He held out his hand. "The remote if you please Miss Bella. I'll turn to dust if I have to watch any more of this feel good shit. Especially since you guys just abandoned me to go "do what you do" without regard to poor lonely Pete who hasn't had any company in days, but do you all care? Nooo."

I laughed and sat next to him, bumping my shoulder to his arm. "Stop with the guilt trip Petey. You're killin' me here. I'm sorry, okay? I'm here now though. So what would you like to do?

Jasper broke into the conversation then.

"I'm gonna go run a perimeter and see if our tag-along has been brave enough to get close, and then I'm gonna go hunt. It's been a while and I'm starting to feel it."

Leaning down, he kissed me and then looked at Pete. "Keep a good eye out Captain. This redhead is after Bella and I think she's probably pretty serious about gettin' to her."

Pete was all business when he answered. "I'm on it Major. She won't get past me."

He kissed me again and I grabbed his hand. "Be careful Jas."

He smiled at me. "It's me they have to watch out for sugar, but I'll be careful. Be back soon."

And he was gone, the softly closing door the only evidence of his exit.

I looked at Pete. "Alright, how about a decent movie?"

He smirked. "Ya mean strip poker is out then?"

Laughing, I smacked his shoulder lightly. "Pete, you dirty old man you."

"Hey! The Major's way older than me! I didn't hear ya complainin' about age earlier sugar."

I pointed a finger at him and wagged it. "No commentary about what those radar ears hear around here Mr. Whitlock. And if you want to play strip poker, then Jas is gonna have to be here too."

He smirked at me wickedly. "Ooo kinky, I like it."

My finger was back to wagging. "Watch yourself Mr. Now, what movie are we gonna watch?"

Getting up, I went over to the massive cabinet that held all of their movies. Reaching out to pick a movie, I was totally shocked to be snatched up and crammed in a corner with a loudly growling, pissed off vampire crouched in front of me.

Peeking around him I saw a familiar redhead crouched in a similar fashion, swaying from side to side.

"Just give her to me and I'll get out of your hair. I don't have a problem with you and I don't need to have a problem with you."

Grabbing hold of his shirt, Pete ripped it off and I heard Victoria gasp as her eyes went wide.

"Still think you're gonna take her from me ya redheaded bitch? I think not. So, get lost and forget this crazy obsession of yours. It's only gonna end in your final death, especially if Jasper gets his hands on ya."

I heard one of the most pitiful sobs I'd ever heard escape her. "Maybe that's what I want! I want this miserable life to end! I have no one and nothing! I wander from place to place. James was all I had for so long and now he's gone forever and I don't want to live anymore!"

Just then Jasper came through the back and was on her in the blink of an eye, ready to tear her head off. She merely looked up, with limpid eyes that slowly slid shut in resignation.

He moved to grab her head and I couldn't take it any more. "Wait Jas! Please don't. Can I talk to her, please?"

"Are you kidding B? She wants to kill you!"

I shook my head. "No she doesn't. Not really. She simply want's a way out of the pain and loneliness. Am I right Victoria?"

She nodded, head hanging down.

"Tell me Major, what does she feel? Is she being truthful? You can even be there while we talk, is that okay with you Victoria?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me. I won't try anything."

Jasper backed away slowly and she got up, looking hesitantly between all of us. I smiled at her, trying to put her at ease, if only just a little.

"Come and have a seat. Jasper, Pete and I will sit on the couch, you can take the chair there."

She nodded and sat, while Jasper and Pete sat on either side of me, looking ready to spring at a seconds notice.

"So, tell me Vickie, may I call you Vickie?"

She smiled a small smile. "My mother always called me that. Yes, I'm fine with it."

I nodded and smiled. "Good. So, why haven't you made any other friends? Why choose to stay all alone? You're beautiful. You should have many friends."

She looked at me seriously then. "Probably the same reasons you have for not having friends. I have watched you for a long time Bella, you just didn't know I was there. I knew you wouldn't be able to do anything to me and so I waited it out hoping that one of your vampire friends would return. You see, all I was after was an end to me, and I was waiting on someone who could do it. If they thought I was a threat to you, they would kill me. That's what I wanted, and he finally showed up. I had thought about those wolves in Forks, but I guess I have enough dignity to want to die in a more dignified way than being torn to shreds by dogs."

She laughed then, but it was a bitter, rueful laugh.

"How ridiculous is that? Being picky about how you die?" She shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all, but I wish you would have come forward a long time ago so we could have had this talk. I know what it's like Vicki, pinning all your self worth on a guy in your life. It's not a healthy way to be, not in the long run anyway, because if he leaves, whichever way he leaves, then you literally self destruct because you don't know how to be you without him. I had to learn how to be me without anyone in my life and that's what I've tried to do in the last months of my life. I can't say that I've achieved my goals yet, but I'm getting there and I'd like to help you Vicki. You can do this, you just need friends to help you. Will you try, at least for a while? Will you let us help you?"

Now I had all three vampires in the room looking at me like I had totally lost my mind. Jasper spoke up.

"Call me crazy, but I don't think I'm entirely on board with this B. You're still human and vulnerable and we don't know her."

I nodded. "I know, but you're gonna change me anyway right? So change me now. We weren't gonna wait for any reason, so doing it now won't be a problem, right?"

I looked into his eyes and he shook his head. "No it won't be a problem."

"And once I'm changed, she and I will be on an even playing field so to speak, so if she tries anything, I just kick some ass."

I smirked at her and she smirked back. Jasper and Pete both shook their heads.

"Well Pete, this is your place. Can you deal with two females living here?"

He looked around at all of us. "Yeah, I think we can try it at least."

He rolled his eyes as I attacked him with hugs and kisses. "Thanks Pete."

"Yeah, yeah. But the remote in here is still mine. And we're gonna work out a chore schedule 'cause I'm not cleaning up after all of you by myself. I'm no one's maid here."

I laughed. "But Pete, you'd look so cute in one of those ruffled aprons."

He shot me the finger.

"So what do you say Vick? Willing to try?"

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I guess I can, if you guys really don't mind me hanging around."

"Nope, we just established that, but there are a few rules; no bringing kills here, no killing innocents, clean up thoroughly after your kills and no fraternizing with humans, especially here. Never bring a human here. That's about it."

She nodded. "I think those are reasonable and I agree to them. Thanks for this."

I looked at Jasper and he nodded. It was time and I was as ready as I would ever be. I went over to Pete and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see ya Pete. Three days or so I'm told. Don't let your brother beat himself up or anything while I'm cooking, okay? Make him take a break every now and then?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll try B, but he can be one stubborn bastard."

"Yeah, but we love him anyway, right?"

He grinned. "Nice try. You're not roping me into that trap. You love him. To me, he's a stubborn bastard."

I laughed and took a swipe at him which he neatly dodged while grabbing me up in a hug.

"Try to remember me Miss Bella. I'd hate for ya to wanna take a chunk outta me when ya first wake up."

"I will Pete. How could I ever forget you? You're my irritating older brother. The one I want to constantly tell on."

He set me down chuckling and I went to Jasper who grabbed my hand. I looked at him and headed for the stairs, determined to do this with as much bravery as I could muster.

I called out "See ya Vick." and heard her call back "See ya Bella."

He took me to his room and I glanced at him. "You sure you want to do this in here? I mean, this is where you come for solitude right? How are you gonna get any peace if I'm in here throwing around all kinds of pain?"

I took his face in my hands and stared into his eyes. "I don't want you trying to be a hero here Major. Don't try taking my pain. And don't stay in here constantly. I'll be fine, eventually."

He shook his head. "I'm not gonna leave you B. You're stuck with me. I'm all in here, you understand? I'm not just doing this because I want you as a friend."

My eyes widened as I realized just what he was saying to me, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're gettin' it. This is it for me; you're it for me Bella. I love you."

And then he tilted my head, kissed my neck and bit deeply; thus beginning my new life.


	8. The Burn

_**The** **Burn~** in 3rd Person _

* * *

 

_He watched her as the burn began in earnest, admiration for her bravery filling him as she remained silent._

_He knew just how vast her pain was; and was ever growing._

_He could feel the shadow of it as it moved through her, taking her humanity once and for all._

_He moved a chair next to the bed and began his vigil, for he meant what he said; he would not leave her._

_His love for her had crept up on him as the months of their separation had passed._

_He had thought her merely a good friend and an excellent conversationalist; someone to talk to beside his brother Peter._

_But she and their many conversations came to mean so much more to him._

_He anticipated each time that he could pick up his phone to call or to answer her call for it was his only outlet; his only connection to the light that she had become in his life._

_He looked at her as she whimpered, his heart clenching in his chest with guilt for being so selfish as to put her through what he knew to be the worst pain; a pain so vast that it was literally unimaginable and unmatched by anything that exists in this world._

_Taking her hand in his, he concentrates until her pain is his; there he will remain, until she awakes._


End file.
